ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Robins/Union
Union is the first issue of Robins. Transcript The comic begins in some place. Batman is shown breaking into the Joker's hideout. *'Batman:' Come wherever you are, Joker! Batman hears a laugh and follows it as he breaks into a room. Joker is shown sitting down. *'Joker:' Oh good, the Bat is here. Here's a gift. He hands an explosive gift as he laughs. Batman throws it out of the lair. *'Joker:' Damn! Good thing I got a plan B! He grabs a trigger and presses it, causing the building to blow up. He takes off the Batman's mask to see it's Tim Drake. He laughs as the building blows up, killing them both. Some days later, a funeral is held. Most of them are previous allies to the Batman and Tim's family. Stephanie looks at his tombstone. She is shown carrying a baby. Dick comes nearby. *'Dick:' How are things going, Steph? *'Stephanie:' I can't believe he's dead. *'Dick:' Yeah, me neither. The good thing is Joker's dead. *'Stephanie:' But that will not bring Tim back. *'Dick:' True. The problem is even with Joker's dead, crime is still out there and Gotham needs a new Batman. And since Bruce is retired… Kory then comes and hugs Dick. *'Kory:' I think it's time to retire the Nightwing persona. *'Dick:' Agreed. *'Kory:' You should continue Bruce's legacy. You're the first Robin after all. *'Dick:' And you should be my partner. *'Kory:' (gasps) You sure of that? *'Dick:' Yes. She thinks for a bit. *'Kory:' Sure. Some years later, a teenage human-Tamaranean hybrid is shown watching the news. *'Newscaster:' We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. She pays attention. She then gains an idea. *'Leslie:' Mom, dad, could you come here for a moment? *'Dick:' (off-page) Sure. They come. *'Kory:' What is it? *'Leslie:' Let’s say I want to become a vigilante. Would you support it? *'Dick:' You sure you're ready, Leslie? *'Leslie:' Positive. Dick pulls up his sleeve and reveals a scar on his arm. *'Dick:' This is a scar caused by a bullet that went right through my arm. It got infected and I almost had to have it cut off. Are you still sure you want to do this? *'Leslie:' If I die, I die for the greater good. *'Dick:' I taught you well for sure. *'Leslie:' Uh, you didn't teach me at all. *'Kory:' He meant the attitude. Although that's a good point, how can she survive out there if she has no experience? *'Dick:' Hmmm, I got an idea. *'Kory:' And that is? *'Dick:' She needs partners. *'Kory:' That might not kill her. *'Dick:' What do you mean? Do you mean her having partners won't kill her or are you telling me to try and get people who won't try to kill her? *'Kory:' Yes. *'Dick:' That's fair. *'Leslie:' That means I'll need gadgets. Just by myself, it could be even dangerous. *'Dick:' Alright then. Dick hands Leslie a Wing-Ding. *'Dick:' Prove to me you can handle one. If you manage to throw this through that open window and hit the trash can outside, then I'll trust you with one. *'Kory:' Why are you testing her so much? *'Dick:' I have a right to care about my daughter, Kory. *'Kory:' As do I. Leslie throws it and it makes It. *'Dick:' Good job. Dick pulls out a phone and begins dialing someone. *'Dick: '''I'm giving you a free first member. He's the son of a friend of mine. Any ideas for the other partners? *'Leslie:' Why do I need multiple partners? *'Dick:' The same reason I need multiple partners. *'Leslie:' I know someone. *'Dick:' And who might that be? *'Leslie:' Her name is Bell Hall. It cuts to Bell, who is shadow boxing in front of her house while her brother sits in a lawn chair and watches. She is interrupted by Leslie, who taps her shoulder. *'Bell:' Huh? *'Leslie:' Hello. *'Bell:' Do we know each other? I'm blanking right now. Are we, like... distant cousins or something? *'Leslie:' We are classmates... *'Bell:' Oh yeah, Leslie right? So... why are you here? We're not exactly... friends. No offense intended. It's just that we've never really hung out. *'Leslie:' I understand but I'm trusting you with a secret. *'Bell:' and that secret is? *'Leslie:' My dad is Batman. *'Bell:' ...I don't believe you. *'Leslie:' Want proof? *'Bell:' If your dad is Batman then my mom is Minnie Mouse... *'Leslie:' I asked you a question. *'Bell:' Sure, give me proof. In fact, I'll make a bet: if your dad is Batman, then I'll legally change my name to whatever you want. Leslie throws a Wing-Ding with expert aim. Bell's brother claps. *'Bell:' So, you can throw a toy really well, big deal. *'Leslie:' That was no toy. *'Bell:' It's a part of a Halloween costume you can buy on eBay. In other words: a toy. *'Leslie:' What exactly would it take for you to believe me? *'Bell:' Call Batman and let me talk to him. *'Leslie:' I got a better idea. *'Tommy:' You don't need to prove anything to me, I believe you completely. *'Bell:' Not now, Tommy, we're having a conversation. So, what exactly is this "better idea"? Leslie presses a button as the Ring-Ding was recording the entire conversation. *'Bell:' Wow, you are really dedicated to this lie. *'Leslie:' I'll give you some proof I at least have some bat-blood in me. *'Bell:' Again, the only thing you can do is call Batman. At every school, I've gone to I've met a kid whose claimed they know Batman. Give me solid evidence you're different. Due to being part Tamaranean, she shoots lasers out of her eyes to give proof. *'Bell:' Well, that might've been the coolest thing I've ever seen, but there's something you're forgetting: Batman doesn't have superpowers. *'Leslie:' You are right, but his wife does. *'Bell:' Okay, one crazy stupid thing at a time. Let's stick to the topic of you being his kid, I don't want to start arguing about if he's married or not. There is a very simple way to convince me, I've told you it multiple times and I have no idea why you're not doing it. Call Batman! Uf he's your dad you have his phone number! Just freakin' call him! *'Leslie:' I am trying not to call him! If I can't prove to him I can recruit someone without his help, he might think I might not be able to fight crime! *'Bell:' Then tell him that I'm the one demanding to speak with him, moron! *'Leslie:' I'll give you the second best. I'll reveal his identity. If you aren't sure by then, I'll call him. *'Bell:' I won't be! For all I know, you're just saying a random guy's name! *'Leslie:' Richard "Dick" Grayson. He was the first Robin, Nightwing and now the third Batman. *'Bell:' ...Who the hell is Dick Grayson? Suddenly, Batman jumps in. *'Leslie:' Oh, I didn't have to call. I forgot, he is listening in on every conversation I have. Bell stares at him in shock, completely speechless. *'Tommy:' Hello, Batman! *'Batman:' Hello, Thomas and Bell. *'Bell:' You... you're Batman. *'Batman:' Indeed I am. *'Bell:' And she wasn't lying. Wait, why was she here anyway? *'Batman:' She was the one who recommended you. *'Bell:' Recommended me for what? *'Batman:' Leslie, do you want to tell her or should I? *'Leslie:' I do. I'm forming a team and I thought you should be a member. *'Bell:' Damn, that's awesome! *'Tommy:' I wanna be a member! *'Leslie:' Well, you.. *'Bell:' He'll start crying if you don't accept him, just do it. *'Leslie:' I was going to say yes. *'Bell:' Really? wow. You sure? Dick gets a call and pulls out a phone. *'Batman:' Yes? uh-huh. Okay. I see. Thank you, bye. *'Leslie:' Who was that? *'Batman:' The friend I told you about, his son's in. He's waiting back at the house. *'Leslie:' Let's head. *'Tommy:' We're coming too! *'Bell:' Tommy, listen, we... *'Tommy:' No, I wanna go with Batman! *'Bell:' Fine. They all show up at the house, Dick is no longer in his costume. Outside the building, Mason is waiting for them. *'Leslie:' Who's that? *'Dick:' Mason Todd. He's Jason Todd's son. *'Leslie:' His mother? *'Dick:' His mother is Eve Ives, also known as Madame Psych. *'Bell:' Who's that? *'Dick:' All you need to know is that she's not good news. *'Tommy:' I know who she is! She's an evil woman with mind control abilities. *'Mason:' I can hear you talking about me you know. I'm not like my mom. *'Leslie:' Do you have her powers? *'Mason:' Don't know, don't care. Who the hell are you by the way? *'Leslie:' I'm Leslie, Dick's my father. *'Mason:' Pleasure to meet you. *'Bell:' ''(whispering to Leslie): Is it me or is he kinda hot? *'Leslie:' (whispering to Bell) He is pretty cute. *'Mason:' I've got a surprise for you. Mason pulls out a briefcase and opens it, revealing a small number of green masks. *'Mason:' I wasn't sure how many members there'd be, so I picked a random amount of masks. *'Bell:' It's like we are Robin. *'Mason:' I thought the exact same thing. Mason takes a mask and puts it on. *'Mason:' We are Robin. The rest put on the masks.